Firey passion
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield confront Caitie about his feeling to her, but she has other plans for him. She soon learns more about herself than she would care to. Contains minor sexuality.
1. Dangerous settings

As the lush jungles of Stranglethorn shifted into the dark forests of Duskwood, Starshield felt uneasy about facing Caitie again. His stomach churned at the thought of telling her what he had told himself. But she had said that their meeting was important, so he had to tell her immediately.

Stuck in his own thoughts, he had paid no mind to the desolate, twisted graveyard of a place known as Deadwind Pass. He did, however, wonder why she made this place her home. It seemed harsh and foreboding, ot the point of being uninhabitable, and its cursed history made it all the more terrifying.

He pushed onward, and found a small looking cabin. Though it started as a simple tent and fire, the one that made this spot her home at expanded her living conditions to those of any Stormwind resident. He knocked at the door, and Caitie, as strange looking as before, greeted her guest.

"Starshield, I'm glad you decided to visit me", she said, eyeing him in a suspicious manner while doing so.

"Save the pleasantries, girl," he responded coldly, "You and I are in serious danger."

"Well," she half-gasped, "I know one of us is." and she sprayed toxic fumes from her mask, incapacitating the unsuspecting tauren, and dragged him to her basement.

"He may be just what I need around here." she whispered to herself, a twisted grin growing under her mask...

* * *

><p>As he came to his senses, he realized that he was in a dark room of brick walls and sinister looking instruments. His legs were weighed down by irns, but he could still stand, so he wandered to the door, only to find a strange creature guarding it. The creature unfolded its bat-like wings, and in its hand, held a whip of evil looking intent.<p>

"A succubus is my only opposition?" he chuckled, "No matter, I can still fight you, even though my weapons may be missing."

As he clenched his fist and tried to strike the she-demon, he froze in place, and a shock went through his body, bringing him to the ground at her hooves.

"You silly creature, my mistress knew you would try to fight back; she's not some common fool!" She hissed at the mention of other humans. "You however, are no normal creature, and madame Caitie sees this. You, my muscular friend, are just what I need to make my stay in this realm more, enjoyable."

"what do you intent to do with me?" he sneered.

"Exactly what you think I will," She gripped his arm, and pinned him to the wall, grinning wickedly all the while.

As he realized what she intended to do to him, he gasped in horror, and struggled against her, but to no avail. She then whispered in his ear,

"And I will enjoy it _very_ much."

* * *

><p>As Caitie heard her succubus bash something into the wall, she could tell that her victim's screams of terror would stars soon after. And sure enough, she eagerly awaited the torment of this oh-so-tough paladin. His howls of pain resounded through her home, but she did not enjoy his suffering, even as he began to cry for mercy. She had never felt this way about her prisoner before, and she did not know why. But as his torment drew on, so did hers. Her surprized expression turned to one of anguish as his screams grew longer. Unable to cope with her newfound struggle, she fled her house. She wasn't sure why she did not enjoy this torture session, but she would find what she hoped would resolve her situation, in the black market of Stormwind, in the form of a dark potion.<p>

"This tauren, what is it about him that causes my pity?" she frowned, uncertain of her own feelings.


	2. Life in his prison

When she returned to her home, Caitie went to the basement where she held Starshield, and called her succubus to her.

"Mistress Caitie," she bowed, "I'm very grateful for the new plaything you have provided for me, but he has grown boring for me."

She frowned at the thought of his condition, and after recomposing herself, ordered her succubus,

"If you grow tired of him, do not get rid of him. Try this," and she handed the bottle to her minion. "make him drink this, and he will be at your every whim."

As she gave these orders, the demon could sense something strange about her madame. "Is something troubling you, Caitie?"

At this simple question, Caitie turned to her furiously, and gripped her minion by the nck, lifting her from the ground.

**"HOW DARE YOU! NEVER ADDRESS ME BY ANYTHING OTHER THAN AS YOUR MASTER!"**

As her fit of rage subsided, she dropped the succubus to the floor, and demanded that she return to the basement.

"Yes master. I'm so sorry."

As she returned to the depths of her dungeon, Caitie followed her down, making sure not to be seen...

* * *

><p>In only a day of his new home, he had underwent a terrible experience at the hands of that wench with the bat wings. He had no armor to protect him now, reduced to wearing a plain linen shirt and pants. His pain and humiliation were only dwarfed by his anger, at the demon for torturing him, at himself for getting caught up in this situation, and at Caitie for bringing him here.<p>

"I came here only to save the both of us, but clearly, she is not worth saving." he bitterly stated, though only to himself.

Before he thought this through any further, the she-beast returned, holding a flask of an evil looking potion.

"Drink this, you wreched mortal," she demanded, "or your next day will be many times worse than the last!"

Incapable of resisting, she forced the vile substance down his throat, but just as he was going to lash out at her, his rage began to diminish, and his pain faded. As these feelings dissappeared, he began to lose any semblance of his other passions and concerns. He still held thoughts of escape, and of revenge on the demon that held him captive, but he lost any will to do any of these.

Being reduced to an impassionate state of stability, the succubus unbound him, and felt it time to give him her first order.

"You, young mortal, now serve me." she slithered, gripping his chin all the while, and eagerly rubbing her skin. "Now make me happy."

She lay on the floor, presenting him with his new mistress, and he obeyed, caressing her hot pink skin and exploring her body.

He began to undo her clothing, and slowly brushed over her bosom with his tongue, evoking from her a moan of new pleasure, as he remained silent.

"Oh, you're a good boy," she whispered, turned on by his servitude. "Now, pleasure me, give yourself to me. Make me scream!"

Unwilling to defy her, he climbed on to her, and undid his own clothing, joining his madame physically, but as she reveled in her slave's work, he felt nothing more than _her_ joy.

As he brought their "session" to a close, she hollared in delight, discovering the experience, that was her male prisoner.

"You were _amazing_," she told her man-slave. "If you're lucky, I'll let you have more, tomorrow."

As he returned to his corner, no different then he left it, Caitie crawled out of the basement, and felt relieved by her recent act. But as she mounted her steed to do business in the city, a voice called her out.

"**That,** was such a pathetic display," a chilling voice echoed, "and from a great warlock loke yourself too. What a pity..."

Recognizing this voice, she spoke back, "You think so, Aradin? I took your camp, I don't have to take your words."

"Ahh," spoke the unseen spirit. "But he is not just another prisoner to you. He is special to you?"

Her calm complexion turned to aggravation. "You don't know anything about me, spirit!"

"You can lie to me if you wish, but you know. He is your _friend._"

As she was prepared to strike blindly at this voice, she grew sad, dropped her staff, and quietly admitted.

"He is the first friend I have had in such a long time..."


	3. Facing her feelings

As the night grew silent, Starshield and the succubus he was left to "entertain" lay quietly, recovering from their last session. The she-demon had found this new form of using prisoners much more satisfying, and this one was here to stay. Starshield however, held no rejectiong to his condition, but still wanted to escape his situation. The more he thought about it, the less he knew why he wished to escape. His thoughts of travelling Azeroth, of seeing his old friends and family again, had all but dissappeared. All he could think of, was pleasing that seductress.

"You are such a good boy, you know that?" the demon whispered to him.

"You're so good at keeping me happy, and you never make me feel bad for you." she quivered at remembering their first night together. "And you would never leave me, would you?"

With no other words in his head, he whispered back, "Not for anything, mistress."

He then held her with a strong kiss, leading her to shake in her knee-high boots at the idea of what she would do with him...

* * *

><p>As Caitie fled to Stormwind, she spoke to her old trainer, who she only knew as "proffessor"<p>

She came to his underground school, and invited herself in.

"Who goes there? This is **my-** wait...

Caitie, is that you?"

"Yes, Proffessor, it is, and I need your help."

"Why, anything for my favorite pupil."

"I, I'm afraid I'm losing my edge."

With an uncertain expressiong, he asked "What do you mean?"

She sighed and explained, "I think it's my new prisoner. I do not revel in torturing him, but he has not done anything to me since I met him."

Fixating on what she said, he inquired, "You have met him before? Where, and what happened?"

She went on to explain their first encounter in stranglethorn, and even mentioned that she kissed him goodbye.

"Well no wonder you don't want to see him hurt, you seem to be falling for this tauren."

"Don't be daft!" she spurted out. "I can't fall for a tauren, let alone a paladin."

She calmed down and further stated, "But he did not fear me, nor did he view me as a bad person due to my magic. I think he wants to be my friend..."

Her teacher sighed and patted her on the back, reassuring her. "I'm afraid I can't really help you with this. Every great warlock has had a friend in his or her life, someone they would never harm or want to see harmed. That was how I felt when you became my student. That is why I could not bring myself to punish you for misusing you powers."

At the thought of having a friend for the first time in years, she began to tear up in happiness.

"He means more to me than anything ever has before..."

"Then let him go," the old mentor told her. "If you leave him in this prison, he may never return your friendship."

* * *

><p>As he lay resting from another day of pleasing his misstress, Starshield had lost all hope of escape, even questioning his own life before capture.<p>

"What does it matter? I have done nothing since Deathwing's defeat, why should I return to a world with nothing for me? In this new home, I have someone to please, to satisfy, and I know I mean something to her."

As he stopped speaking to himself, he heard someone enter the basement, Caitie then makign her presence known.

"But Starshield, you do have something out there to live for. You have friends and family that care about you." she reassured him.

Confused by this coming from her, he asked her, "Why would you try to give me reason to escape? You would not give me an opportunity."

She frowned at first, but she then gritted her teeth and told him, "Not anymore, you are free to go."

She then gave him a potion to drink, and as he drank the glowing liquid, the fire in his heart reignited, and bound neither physically or emotionally, he pulled himself off the ground, and embraced Caitie.

She once again began crying, and told him, "I'm sorry about leaving you here for so long, but I will not have it anymore! You were my only true friend in years, I do not want you to be hurt."

He did not know how to respond, or what gave her this change of heart, but he gave her his farewell, and ran outside for the first time in days. Immediately, he was greeted by his nether-dragon.

"Master, what happened to you?" he asked, panicked by his dissappearance.

"Quite a lot, but I am here finally, and I think I have helped someone along the way..."

Reunited, they flew into the distance, but his dragon was unsettled by something, so he asked,

"Master, are you still worried about saving yourself and Caitie from, your 'fire'?"

He sighed and answered, "She has not sparked the fealing I thought she did, in fact, I think she has grown better because of our bond. We can't fear our feelings, we must come to terms with them, one way or another."

* * *

><p>Within the confines of Caitie's torture room, her succubus awoke, but immediately noticed that her old prize had dissappeared.<p>

"How did her get away? And why would he-

It matters not! I have my eyes on him, and I will have him again, whether my master permits it or not!"

The demon ran out of the dungeon and spread her wings, flying off into the distance, with a goal in her mind, and a wicked grin.


End file.
